The Devil in your Heart
by Shir0gane
Summary: After his initial defeat by the Avengers, Loki escapes from Asgard, intent on revenge. This time, he's aided by an army of Frost Giants, a stronger connection with the Tesseract, and the power to control a certain Iron Inventor. With Tony under his thrall, does S.H.I.E.L.D. stand a chance? And what happens when Tony's danger fetish kicks in? #FrostIron #post movie #mostly canon
1. Chapter 1

Defeated. But not broken.

Enraged. But in chains.

Asgard grew right in front of them, peeled out of the nothingness while Thor led Loki back home to be on trial and judged for his crimes.

But Thor didn't know what was to come. And so it hit him without warning when the Tesseract suddenly exploded in a blinding light, throwing him back and crushing him to the ground. The light was accompanied by a screeching sound that grew in intensity to the point of physical pain.

Then silence, darkness.

Along with two dozen grim Jötuns surrounding them.

Half of the Frost Giants instantly took care of the still stunned Thor, dragged him away from Mjölnir and held him down with combined forces.

While keeping a close eye on Thor, Loki held out his arms, impatiently waiting for the shackles to be removed. Finally freed, he allowed himself a moment to rub the pain out of his wrists, then took off the gag enclosing his jaw.

Thor's staring eyes were like fire. Rage, disbelief, humiliation and pain hit Loki. And slid off like oil.

Loki smiled.

'Don't you ever underestimate me, brother. You know I always have at least one ace up my sleeve.'

Thor's gaze went furious in realization and pointing blame at the Jötuns.

'How could you...?'

'How?'

Loki raised his hands and changed. The pale colour of his skin slowly turned into a deep blue, hardening on the surface and exhaling misty clouds of frost.

'I'm one of them after all.'

Anguish began to replace the rage on Thor's face, until he couldn't stand it any longer and had to lower his eyes.

Loki's heart grew as cold as his skin. _Yes, you didn't know. And now you disdain me. Looking away suits you just right, hypocrite!_

Hardly controlling his own hate, Loki turned away and stepped over to the dropped Tesseract on the ground.

'I'll have that, if you don't mind,' he declared without even looking back at Thor.

'Loki! Don't do that! You're just making it worse!'

But Loki deliberately ignored Thor's warning roar and nodded at one of the Frost Giants to take up the box with the Tesseract, before he ordered them all to leave.

Another held him back though, drawing his attention.

'What about that?'

Loki fixed Mjölnir with distant eyes.

A tempting thought, but Loki knew better.

'Leave it. It'll be of no use to us.'

Then he held out his hand, calling on the power of the Tesseract. Reality bent to his will, the shapes of their surroundings blurred and melted away and Loki and the Jötuns were swallowed by the crack in the fabric of space and time.

'Lokiii!'

Thor's shout was already merely a whisper and, with a last glance back, Loki saw his brother jumping to his feet and reaching out for Mjölnir, but he was too late. The door closed and Loki led the Frost Giants through the aether back to their home.

Jötunheim was cold. Everlasting cold and dark. Very unlike the warm and golden-illuminated Asgard where Loki had spent his whole life.

But he came to realize pretty soon that the freezing temperatures of Jötunheim were almost bearable when he sustained his Frost shape. So he did, though he really couldn't stand the sight of his own skin turned blue and crystalline, reminding him every moment he was not who he'd believed to be.

'My lord?' the bearer of the Tesseract disrupted his thoughts when the group finally reached the outer gates of the marred king's palace, awaiting new orders regarding the artifact.

'Yes,' Loki waved him off impatiently. 'Take it to the dungeons and guard it well. I'll take care of it later.'

The Frost Giant bowed respectfully before him and the group dissolved, leaving only five men to accompany Loki into the throne room ahead.

Deceiving the Jötuns had been such a simple act. After the death of their king Laufey and Loki's failed attempt to destroy this realm, Jötunheim had fallen into disorder and chaos. Ruined, leaderless and without direction the Frost Giants were close to the verge of extinction when Loki had returned from his exile.

They didn't know of his betrayal, had even welcomed him and fallen for his lies easily. They hadn't questioned Loki's claim for the throne nor had they doubted his stated heritage and so he was made king.

But what a poor kingdom it was.

Loki stepped across the large crumbling hall to his seat of royalty and dropped himself on it, gaining no pleasure from the act at all. This throne was broken. Like this whole rotten realm.

Victory was so damned close. He had almost brought Midgard to its knees, but those men - those Avengers - had ruined everything. Thor, the green giant, the hawk, the black widow, the soldier and the man in his iron armor; Anthony Stark.

Loki grit his teeth and a silent snarl echoed back from the distant walls.

Damn him! Damn his piercing eyes, which still seemed to mock Loki even from beyond his memory. Damn.

Loki knew he had but a few choices left. Thanos would soon get word of his failure and the following escape. And he'd send all of the Chitauri forces to search every corner of the Nine Realms for Loki and the Tesseract.

But there was still time to set everything right. And time for vengeance.

Loki shook his head and took a deep breath.

Why did he even bother? What was so special about this ugly planet called Earth? Long ago Odin had fought for its freedom, losing one of his eyes in the process. Thor was banished and had fallen in love with a mortal female. Midgard. Humans. Tony Stark.

Loki froze. Enough!

He knew what he had to do to restore his dignity. First, he needed the scepter back. Although he was able to draw the power from the Tesseract directly, it would cost him a lot more strength than channeling the energy through the staff.

Thor, the idiot, had allowed these Avengers to keep it. Whatever the reason. But this way Loki could at least tell its few possible locations. And among them was...

Loki stopped. He had a very bad feeling about this.

Nonetheless, this was the only option and his time was running out.

So he stood and beckoned two of his guards to follow him into the dungeons.

The Tesseract was locked away in a deadly cold room with walls of blue ice, embedded in a crystal pillar.

Loki stepped closer and hesitated for a second. Even though he knew he was able to, he had never done this before. Connecting directly with that alien power source.

He clenched his fingers, reached out and touched the smooth surface of the crystal with caution.

One moment later his eyes widened, in awe of the brimming energy beneath his hands. A triumphant smile rose to his lips and green light began to enclose him as he absorbed the incredible force of the Tesseract. Yes, this was it. This would suffice to ensure his victory.

Loki pulled back his hands, examining with deep fascination the glow of power beneath his skin. He felt like rejoicing and finally gave in to a joyful laughter. Nothing would restrain him now. Not even a heart made of steel.

Next he had to find the staff. Following his instincts Loki searched _his_ place last. And of course he didn't err. The scepter really was with the Iron Man.

But this time Loki would be well prepared. He wouldn't allow these eyes to strip him to the bone again.

A fire of satisfaction began to blaze in Loki's eyes.

'I'm coming, Tony Stark. I'm coming for you.'


	2. Chapter 2

'Yes, yes, I'm well aware, that I promised...,'

Tony got cut short by a very upset tirade of insults against his person and he waited for the short moment it would stop.

'Pepper, I'm very close, you know? I just need a couple more days. I'll see you next week in London, I promise.'

The content of the insults turned obviously offensive and Tony took some distance from the cell.

'You know, I love you,' he seized the next moment of silence. But the line was already dead.

Tony put the cell aside and couldn't help but suspiciously watch it a few seconds longer, as if it might explode any moment.

Women...

Tony let out an irritated sigh and mechanically scratched over his chest, before he noticed what he was doing and stopped. He knew he shouldn't fiddle with it, but the scars around the arc reactor were still itching from time to time.

He took a deep breath, straightened in his chair and leant over the workstation again.

'Ok, where were we?'

He pointed the laser at the zoomed-in 3D hologram of Loki's scepter and removed another layer of scale. Contrasting his statement before, he didn't actually have a clue what made this thing work.

'Magnify... this.'

He marked a part of the core and the selected space grew ten times in size, flushing over his body and finally filling half the room.

Tony looked around, frowning, then paused and pointed the laser at a pulsing blue vein.

'What... is this? Jarvis, analyze.'

'Yes, sir' came the bodiless answer.

Tony reached out for his mug and tried to take a sip, without success. The mug was empty.

Tony cursed silently. He needed more coffee.

'Sir, may I recommend some sleep?' Jarvis's mechanical voice sounded considerate.

'No,' Tony waved the idea off. 'Just the analysis, please.'

'The material is unknown, sir. The structure, however, seems to be part organic and part technological. Further research is required.'

Tony grabbed the mug from his table, got up and turned to climb upstairs, aiming for the kitchen. There was still so much to learn.

'Continue the analysis, Jarvis. I need more coffee.'

The apartment was dark and Tony didn't bother to turn on the lights while entering the living room.

But the next moment, he froze instantly when the pale blue light of the arc reactor refracted upon a strange shadow within the shadows. Was there someone sitting in the lounge?

With caution, Tony reached out his hand, found and switched the dimmer.

Faint light flushed the room, glowing brighter and indeed illuminating the shape of a person sitting on the couch. An alarmingly familiar person.

Tony's heart stopped beating for a moment. Loki!

What the hell was he doing here? Shouldn't he be on trial in Asgard right now? So, he had escaped. And had come to get his scepter back, in addition to retaliation for his defeat.

Which was quite fair, Tony had to admit. He still respected the guy for trying.

But that didn't mean he would let him do as he pleased.

There was only one major catch though. Tony was dressed in mere casual wear and the Iron Man suit was getting a check-up one level below. Tough luck. Even calling out for Jarvis wouldn't do him any good. Loki was well aware of the A.I. and would intervene anyway.

Then Tony noticed something wrong. Loki looked weary, tired, clad in simple clothes, Earth-style.

What was going on?

That was the moment Loki lifted his head, trying to focus a pair of puzzled eyes on him, until faint recognition arose, followed by an expression of plea.

'Help me,' he whispered and now Tony was puzzled.

Was this for real?

But Tony knew Loki was too good a liar. And him being here could only mean one thing. Nonetheless he decided to play his game for a while, just to see where it was heading.

'What happened?' he asked, still not moving an inch away from the door.

Loki's face turned confused again.

'I... don't know,' he said. 'I don't remember.'

'What do you not remember?' Tony furrowed his brow.

'I don't know,' Loki repeated. 'I don't even know why I'm here.'

Tony began to grow tired of this.

'Stop it, Loki. We both know why you're here, so quit this stupid charade.'

For one moment nothing happened, then Loki's expression changed completely. He smiled. Triumphant and self-confident.

A frosty shiver went down Tony's spine.

'Yes, you're right,' Loki grinned amusedly. 'I figured you wouldn't fall for that. You aren't Thor after all.'

He leant back into the pillow and a golden glow surrounded him, changing the plain clothes into Loki's green and golden outfit.

Damn it, Tony hated when he was right.

'So you are here to get your stick back?' he provoked him into a chat.

Every word would buy him time to seize an opportunity to prepare himself. And Tony knew Loki liked to talk.

'Yes,' Loki nodded and his smile broadened again. 'And I remember you still owe me that drink.'

Tony started for a moment, unsure if Loki was serious.

He was right though. Tony owed him a drink. And so he shrugged and stepped over to his exclusive house bar, taking a glass from the counter and filling it with the Glenlivet. He sure needed a drink too by now.

'What are you having?'

'I'll take the same as you,' Loki answered and threw a scanning look around. 'I see you have redecorated.'

Tony poured a second Glenlivet and carried it over to the lounge.

'Yeah, it got quite uncomfortable. You know, with all the destruction and war going on.'

Carefully observing Loki, he put the glass with the golden liquid down in front of him and lowered himself on the couch's armrest across the table.

Loki waited, carefree, until he sat, then leant forward and reached for his drink. He sniffed it curiously first, seemed satisfied and took a sip.

'How'd you escape?' Tony tried to refresh their chat. He didn't want Loki to get bored.

'I still have my tools,' Loki said plainly, still examining the scotch.

'But not all of them.'

Loki stopped and gave him an amused glance.

'No, not all of them.'

'And the Tesseract?'

'Is in my possession and kept at a safe place.'

'And what are you planning to do, if you get your wand back?'

'What do you think I'll do?' Loki asked provokingly and took another sip.

'So you aren't done trying to take over Earth?'

Loki nodded slightly.

'Are you?'

Tony suddenly felt a bit uncomfortable with that question and changed the topic.

'It's quite an amazing piece of science,' he admitted.

Loki shrugged, obviously not interested in techno babble.

'Call it what you want. It serves its function.'

'And you think I'll simply let you walk out of here with it?' Tony decided to take his chances.

Loki's face twisted, morphing into a bizarre, wide grin.

'Oh, yes, I think you will.'

Something cold crept into Tony's spine and he felt the strong urge to put his suit on. There had to be a reason why the guy was that damn full of himself.

'I'll stop you,' Tony vowed nevertheless. To Loki as well as to himself. 'No matter what, I'll stop you.'

Loki remained silent, but his eyes said: try!

Tony hesitated a second, but he was all too well aware he had no choice. There was nothing else to do than to somehow get downstairs and into the suit. Otherwise he wouldn't stand a chance against an Asgardian.

He tried the charming way, already coming to his feet.

'Alright. If you'll excuse me for a moment, I'll go change. I feel a bit underdressed for such an honorable guest.'

He didn't even wait for a reaction and turned away, hoping Loki would have at least enough of his dignity left not to attack an unarmed man's back. He was wrong.

Tony had hardly made one step, when all of a sudden Loki's voice whispered right next to his ear.

'I didn't give my approval.'

Freezing to a startled halt Tony gasped for breath, then spun around to knock his enemy off balance. The god, however, simply vanished into thin air and the blow went right through him.

'For that though, they all fall,' Loki chuckled in his back.

When Tony had overcome his surprise, he already felt a hand diving under his arm and sliding over his chest. It stopped right over the arc reactor and a green misty glow lit up.

Something happened. Something bad.

Tony felt heavy all of a sudden and his limbs refused him service. He tried to move, but it felt like he was stuck in the suit gone stiff.

'Wha...' Tony gasped for air. Even his voice was shut off.

And it was a terrifyingly familiar sensation. Someone else had done something very similar to him before, threatening his life.

Loki left his back, sidling around Tony like a cat enjoying its prey and finally stopped face to face.

'Now, look at you,' Loki whispered smiling. 'All powerless. Trapped. Frightened. Without your suit you're just another mortal being. Not even your technology can protect you now.'

Loki reached out his hand and lightly put the tip of his forefinger on the reactor cap. Green light was flashing again and Tony felt his consciousness going blurry, yet somehow clearing again the next moment.

Loki's face shone with joy, like that of a child who just found a new and exciting toy to play with.

'This is quite fascinating,' he admitted, then made a step back and eyed him calculatingly, before he turned and strode over to the table to take another sip of Tony's Glenlivet.

'It's the Tesseract, you know,' he just chatted away. 'This amazing power. I had no idea.'

He lifted his hands and looked down at the dazzling green glow surrounding them, while Tony tried to shake off Loki's bonds once more. But there was no way out. He was indeed trapped and utterly at Loki's mercy.

'It's exhausting though,' Loki continued, raising his eyes back on Tony. 'That is why I need the scepter back.'

He closed in on Tony again, his glance filled with devastating fire.

'And you... you will become the tool to ensure my victory. My pawn. You will be standing by my side and obey my every command, even die for me. You are mine now and I am your king.'

Tony would have gulped heavily if he had been able to, but he couldn't do anything other than fiercely and defiantly staring back at that demi-god wannabe ruler. He didn't dare to show the terror he felt deep inside. Not to Loki.

And when Loki was denied the anticipated sign of dread, his face hardened and his eyes went furious, before the smile suddenly grew back.

'No worries,' he said with a voice as chill as drift ice. 'I will make you know despair. I will make you destroy everything you care about. I will make you fight your precious ones and have you crush them with your very own hands. I will make you watch them bleed and die, while you are still aware that this is your doing enforced by my will, stripping you of everything you love. And when you are finally on the brink of madness I will shatter your petty and frail mortal heart myself.'

Loki's horrifying pledge shook Tony to the core. At last, he began to truly fear. But Loki didn't even care anymore.

He covered the remaining distance between them and without hesitation put his hand in a claiming gesture on Tony's chest.

Green light flared from it to the reactor and a tingling sensation now ran through his veins. It tasted a bit like melon, he thought.

Then Tony felt himself pulled away from reality, disconnected from his body and eventually held captive just at the verge of consciousness.

And there was something else. Something entering him. Something alien filling the empty space.


	3. Chapter 3

Loki felt his mind calming. It was done. Tony Stark, the Iron Man, finally belonged to him.

But serenity was accompanied by exhaustion and Loki winced at the sudden sharp pain behind his eyes.

'Is everything alright?' Tony asked considerately.

'Yes,' Loki waved him off impatiently.

He had let Tony Stark keep most of his personality so he could continue performing his role. He only took away his free will.

Freedom... As if anyone could ever truly be free.

Loki rubbed his temple to get rid of the pain. He was tired.

He took a deep breath and straightened himself. There was still too much to prepare before he could permit himself some rest.

And he had a new tool at disposal. Looking over at the now-tamed Tony though reminded Loki of his last defiant gaze and he felt an urge for retaliation.

'Kneel,' he commanded and watched Tony go down on one knee obediently and without a word, lowering his head before him.

Strangely the deed didn't grant him the desired satisfaction. There was something missing, but he couldn't figure out what it was supposed to be.

Loki shook his head. _Don't distract me._

'Come,' he demanded, aiming for the stairs downwards. 'We've got work to do. First, you have to shut off your artificial pet. I can't have it interfere with my plans. You'll need its power though, so just ban its conscience.'

'Yes,' Tony took the order compliantly and followed him downstairs.

The laboratory was only dimly lit by lots of projected structures made of light, blinking, spinning and scrolling. Among them, Loki spotted the shape of his scepter, but ignored it for the moment.

Tony went directly over to his workstation and let his fingers fly over the controls, while Loki followed him curiously glimpsing around.

'Sir, I...' The voice of the artificial creature got cut off instantly and was silenced altogether.

'I disabled his awareness,' Tony confirmed a few seconds later.

'Good,' Loki stepped closer. 'Now go get my scepter.'

Tony nodded submissively and turned away to carry out the order, while Loki took a closer look at the Midgardian machine device. Its operation was easy to figure out, so Loki soon sat down on a nearby chair and began curiously browsing through Tony's information archive.

By the time Tony returned carrying the scepter, Loki had found something very exciting to investigate.

'Here you go,' Tony handed the golden staff over and Loki reached out for it with some precaution.

He could feel trembling energy building up the closer he got and, when he finally grabbed the shaft, his tension washed away and a spike of ecstasy flashed through his mind, making him shiver. Yes, now the pact with the Tesseract was complete.

'Thank you,' Loki said charmingly, then turned one of the projected screens to the scientist. 'Now let's talk about Phase 2.'

Within the next hour, Loki learned that Phase 2 was a weapons development project created by S.H.I.E.L.D. and using Tesseract energy as power source.

The data in Tony's archives was incomplete though. The artificial creature called Jarvis had been detected and cut off while extracting the information.

'Can you build it regardless?' Loki wanted to know.

Tony nodded without hesitation.

'Yes.'

'Then do it,' Loki ordered.

To prepare against what was coming, he knew only himself and the Iron Man wouldn't suffice. He needed an army. And, no matter how poor his icy kingdom was, he had a very fierce army at hand. The Jötuns never had forgotten their defeat in Midgard ages ago and still were eager for retribution.

Building the weapons would take some time though, and Loki had to confront and eradicate the Avengers first anyway. And other precautions had to be taken even before that.

'What about your friends and your woman? There was a woman, right?' Loki tried to remember. 'Do we have to expect a sudden visit anytime soon?'

Tony thought for a moment, then shook his head.

'Not that I'm aware of. Everybody expects me to be working and Pepper's overseas till next week. I was going to join her by then.'

Loki nodded indifferently.

'Good, we'll take care of her later. What about the other Avengers? Where are they located?'

'I don't know,' Tony admitted, then corrected himself. 'Actually I didn't care. Thor went with you back to Asgard, Rogers and Banner took off somewhere and I can only assume Barton and Romanoff are still with S.H.I.E.L.D.'

'I see,' Loki reflected, already plotting new schemes.

S.H.I.E.L.D. indeed was the center of this resistance and that's where Loki intended to hit first.

'You'll retrieve any information on S.H.I.E.L.D. you can find. Projects, members, locations, everything.' Loki wasn't going to risk underestimating this organization again.

'Will do,' Tony answered.

Loki took a deep breath and gave in to a moment of relief. Fatigue was recurring and he still had a lot to think about, so he decided to finally allow himself some rest.

'You'll do it first thing in the morning, but for now show me to your bedroom. I need to take a break.'

'Understood,' Tony agreed, already turning away. 'Right this way.'

Loki followed Tony's lead back upstairs and up another level, where the luxurious sleeping room was located. A huge bedding furniture covered in smooth white sheets filled half the room and the wall across was entirely made of glass, offering a panoramic view over this bustling Midgard city called New York.

Loki didn't deign it a second look when he dropped himself on the bed, closing his eyes for a second. It felt very soft indeed, and tempting. And the pillows were giving off a faint bitter-sweet fragrance. Tony's fragrance.

Loki remembered his remaining presence and glanced over to the man still standing in the door frame and awaiting further orders.

'Come, lay by my side,' Loki decided finally and made some room for Tony. 'You must be tired as well.'

Tony complied without saying a word, stepped closer and lowered himself on the free space, while Loki thoroughly observed his every move with relish. There was still something missing though. His success should feel more appropriate.

'I know you are aware,' Loki lent a bit closer, merely whispering and resting a hand on Tony's chest again.

Once more, he slightly altered the molecular structure of the element powering the machine that kept the mortal alive, and thus allowed his consciousness to close in a little.

Tony started to tremble beneath his touch and grew pale, while Loki felt an iron will desperately struggling against its bonds. And finally it dawned on Loki, the missing point. Victory tasted dull without resistance.

He looked up and found Tony's piercing glance, those eyes as black and burning as the deepest depths of Helheim. Eyes that displayed no sign of yielding and seemed to see right through him. It made him feel uneasy, yet somehow excited. How could a mere mortal be in possession of such penetrating eyes?

And suddenly Loki realized. Those eyes knew the darkness of his soul. They knew because they saw the very same in every mirror.

Troubled by this unexpected insight Loki took some distance from the human, trying to shake off the unsettling thoughts. _Don't distract me!_

Hardly controlling his resentment Loki encaged Tony once again, rolled over and shut his eyes.

Against all the odds though Loki slept as peacefully as he hadn't since his exile from Asgard.

'Loki, I think you'll like that. Loki?'

Tony's voice finally awoke Loki from his deep contemplation and he lowered his hand, which was sensing the polished surface of the Iron Man suit. It was indeed a masterpiece of beauty and craftsmanship.

Loki broke away, turned and stepped over to the workstation where Tony was still gathering information on S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers.

Five days had passed and Loki's preparations were almost complete. The Phase 2 weapon's prototype had been finished, its mass manufacturing started two days ago, and Loki had sent the first shipment to Jötunheim already. Digging up S.H.I.E.L.D.'s secrets didn't turn out to be as simple though.

'Here,' Tony pointed at one of the screens when Loki finally stood by his side.

Loki frowned.

'What am I looking at?' he demanded to know.

Tony zoomed in on one of the darker sections and artificially brightened it up.

Loki started with surprise and gave Tony a questioning look.

'Are those...'

'Phase 2 weapons, yes,' Tony verified.

Loki reflected for a moment.

'But how do they power such devices without the Tesseract?'

'I don't know,' Tony admitted. 'But it's a fact S.H.I.E.L.D. is developing Phase 2 weaponry this very moment.'

Loki straightened, taking a deep breath.

'Well done,' he praised Tony's effort. 'You have found us our first target.'

Tony didn't reveal any expression though and Loki tried to put up with it as always. No matter how often he had tampered with the arc reactor and Tony's true personality, the human just wouldn't grant him the satisfaction of showing real concern while remaining obedient.

'Are you planning a change of today's schedule?' Tony asked prudently.

'No, that additional support will still come in useful.'

'It's risky though,' Tony pointed out. 'Showing yourself in public.'

'I don't care,' Loki ignored the objection angrily. 'They'll know soon enough what hit them.' He was growing tired of idling away his precious time.

Then Loki eyed Tony askew, lifting a brow.

'I suggest you get yourself ready. We have to be at this place called D.C. in two hours.'

The reception that Tony managed to get an invitation for was an official gathering of Midgard's most powerful military leaders and therefore a perfect opportunity to gain control over Earth's defense systems, which Loki had to admit were surprisingly effective. One of their missiles had successfully destroyed the invading Chitauri mother ship, after all.

Two hours later, Loki followed Tony up the stairs and into the white marbled hall where the gathering was held, shrouding himself in oblivion.

He watched Tony being almost instantly surrounded and welcomed by several influential figures and methodically getting rid of them one after another, before he headed over to the beverage servant ordering a drink.

'Make it two,' Loki joined him and took an observing look around. The Midgardian elite indeed thought themselves pretty much secure. Well, that ought to change very soon.

The servant put down two long-handled frosted glasses, filled with a slightly bleary liquid and garnished with a skewered green fruit, in front of them and took his leave.

Loki eyed the drink suspiciously.

'Not the golden spirit today?'

Tony already took a big sip and emptied half the glass, holding the skewer back with one finger.

'Actually, I don't really care for Scotch that much,' Tony admitted. 'It was more my father's affair.'

'I see,' Loki reached for his glass, sniffed it curiously and then had a taste of the liquor.

And this was indeed a quite more intriguing kind of flavour. Strong, gently dry and salty. All the more befitting a man like Tony Stark.

Loki gave the human another close look, feeling a comforting warmth spreading through his body at the very same time, when Tony suddenly spotted something within the crowd and drew Loki's attention to it.

'That's your guy,' he pointed at a man in his declining years, who stood beside a group of chatting guests in a braced stance. 'Walter D. Arden, Secretary of Defense. He's the man who pushes all the important buttons.'

'Good,' Loki lost sight of his last thought, now entirely focusing on his next target. 'Let's introduce myself.'

He tightened his grip on the scepter and slid into the crowd, slowly approaching the official. Tony followed and finally passed him to greet the Secretary first.

'Walter,' Tony took the hand of the puzzled man and shook it eagerly. 'It's been a while. How're you doing? Family's well, I hope?'

Arden was obviously discomforted, keeping a suspicious eye on his vis-à-vis.

'Mr. Stark, I didn't expect you to be present.'

Tony put on his most charming smile.

'I'm beyond anyone's expectations. May I introduce a very special friend of mine?'

He gestured at his back and Arden startled a moment, suddenly becoming aware of Loki's presence.

'Mr. Arden,' Loki stepped closer, lifting the scepter up and placing its tip on the man's chest. 'I am Loki of Asgard and you shall name me king.'

Blue light shone, engulfing the staff and passing over to the official, changing his mind to Loki's desire.

'And so shall you all!' Loki raised his voice to be heard all over the room and thrust the scepter's bottom to the ground with an echoing bang.

A wave of blue energy was emitted from the top and broke through the crowd, subduing every single soul present.

An almost deathly silence followed. Everyone hushed, stunned by the forced transition and focusing on the originator amidst them.

'Kneel,' Loki said in a soft, barely noticeable voice and watched dozens, if not hundreds of people lowering before him.

This time it felt more satisfying, even despite the one single man still standing. Obviously Tony didn't feel addressed by Loki's order at all.

Loki didn't mind though. For some reason, it rather flattered him his chosen one thought himself above the others.

'Alright, that will suffice for now,' he turned to Tony. 'Let's go obliterate S.H.I.E.L.D.'


	4. Chapter 4

S.H.I.E.L.D.'s weapon development facility was located underground, its surface area mostly deserted and spaciously fenced.

Loki stood on top of a small hill outside the guarded fence surveying the waste grounds, right next to the completely suited up Iron Man. Even Loki was fully armored, wearing the Horns of Mischief and carrying the scepter in one hand.

'There,' Tony's artificially rendered voice sounded somewhat alien beneath the iron mask when he pointed at the driveway leading underground and the transporter attempting to enter.

Loki nodded und waited patiently until the vehicle stopped, before he lifted the scepter and fired a blue gleaming energy discharge at it.

The van instantly exploded in a consuming fire taking down the gate and most of its framing structure.

'Go,' Loki commanded, whereat Tony ignited the jets and took off to carry on the deed of destruction.

Loki followed using portals of space and time created by the Tesseract powered scepter.

The havoc wrought by the Iron Man verged on perfection. Chaos, death and devastion led the way inside the facility, leaving behind only failed resistance while Loki strode through the carnage like an usurper occupying a recent conquest. Every surveillance device he came by was thrown a shot of his mischievous smile, giving Director Fury and everyone who was watching his regards.

It was a victory gained easily.

Together Loki and Tony took down three laboratories within four days in total before they finally came upon some considerable opposition.

Director Fury must have had predicted their next move and was waiting with half an army of geared up security guards, when they broke into a large manufacturing hall, standing high atop a platform and looking down with oppressed anger.

'I thought we took you down for good,' his grim voice filled the deadly tense silence.

'Well, obviously you thought wrong,' Loki replied, relishingly smiling.

Fury strove to ignore the provoking scorn and pointed a demanding finger at the kept on hold Iron Man next to Loki.

'What have you done to Tony Stark?'

'I suppose you are very well aware of what I have done to him, for there is one among you who has already experienced that kind of sensation.'

Loki deliberatly glimpsed at the shadowy corner right beneath the seiling where he had spotted the Hawkeye right away and with pleasure saw him cowering deeper into the darkness.

'Release him immediately,' Fury ordered firmly.

Loki lifted a brow, contemptuously smiling.

'And why should I? He is too precious an ally to just abandon him. Besides, you still ought to feel the step of my boot, little ants.'

Fury furrowed his brow fiercely.

'Then you leave me no choice.'

'I didn't intend to,' Loki replied in thrilled anticipation.

He gave Tony a triggering nod whereat the Iron Man got ready, lifted his hands and fired a wrecking blow into the forces standing by.

Seven people fell right on the spot and the next moment war broke loose. Heavy gunshots arose accompanied by flickering muzzle flashes, prying splinters of debris out of the wall where Loki should have been standing.

The God of Mischief shifted half a step beside this reality though and let the bullets pass, while he pointed his scepter at the gathered troops and joined the continuous attacks of the Iron Man.

Gleaming orange and blue discharges of energy exploded among the people, letting them die one by one until Loki detected a swift projectile coming from the Hawk's nest.

He facilely fended it off and aimed his next shot upwards to destroy the archer's paltry shelter. While distracted he didn't notice the versatile shape that approached from behind right away.

The slender figure targeted Tony though, grabbing his arms and disrupting his assault.

'Stop it, Stark, you are out of your senses!' the Black Widow yelled at him.

Tony didn't care at all, broke free from the grip and aimed a heavy strike at her.

She was faster yet, dodged the blow, ducked and landed a hit herself, throwing the Iron Man off balance.

Tony staggered for a second, while she seized the opportunity to hook a knee behind his leg and deprive him of his grounding.

Tony fell and she was immediately on top of him, struggling against his artificially amplified strength.

Loki had had enough of this, bent the dimensions and one moment later already grabbed for the agent's hair, pulling her back.

She let out a sudden scream of pain and surprise, when Loki tossed her to the ground and pointed the tip of the scepter at her.

'I remember I owe you the completion of a pledge as well, Agent Romanoff.'

The Black Widow barely managed to escape the blue ball of energy shot at her, rolled away and already fled from another discharge driving her further off, while the Iron Man came back to his feet resuming his attacks.

By then a small group of soldiers was closing in, so Loki branched off, whirled around and tossed a bunch of sharp daggers at them, letting every single one find its target.

The men fell instantly and so did the last few remaining opponents under Tony's heavy fire, when Loki decided to finally put an end to this.

He looked up at Director Fury and found him still standing on that platform with an emptied gun in his hands and helplessly watching his forces being slaughtered.

Loki smirked, vanished and reappeared right beside the one-eyed man, taking advantage of his blind spot and gravely smashing the staff against his head.

Caught in surprise Fury went down hard, while Loki already lowered one knee onto his chest and made him feel the sharp edged tip of the scepter at his throat.

'Are you trying to insult me, Director?' he hissed despisingly. 'You are not even fully prepared, yet you dare to oppose me? I shall grant you your life for now, so you can go fetch your patriotic soldier and the mindless beast, even my idiotic brother if you are able to, before you may face me again.'

Fury stared up at him in silent wrath, but didn't risk moving an inch.

Loki smiled upon the defeated man once more, then slowly rose and returned to the Iron Man's side, before they took their leave together.

After more then a week living at this place Loki had gradually grown fond of the nocturnal panoramic view of New York City as seen from top of the Stark Tower. As he had grown fond of living together with Tony Stark, even sharing the same sleeping place night after night.

Maybe it was because of that why Loki felt a bit uneasy knowing that S.H.I.E.L.D. was now fully aware of him possessing the Iron Man. He couldn't tell how much longer the Tower would provide a safe hideout. And for some reason the thought of leaving pained him.

A faint ray of light fell upon him when the door opened and Tony's shape got reflected in the glass in front of Loki.

'The suit is in maintenance,' Tony informed him and took a step closer.

'Good,' Loki didn't turn, still watching the sparkling city lights beneath him.

He was going to continue the attack on S.H.I.E.L.D.s installations holding back all his well prepared trumps until Fury would finally gather at least Captain America and the Hulk. Thor was still trapped in Asgard after all and Loki didn't know if he could find a way back to Midgard. It didn't matter though, he would just have to deal with him later.

Eventually Loki turned away from the view to face Tony.

'I've made you kill a lot of people lately, Tony Stark. Are you in pain by now?'

Without expecting an answer Loki stepped closer and put a hand on his chest, covering the gleaming reactor.

'Or might there be a part of your soul even enjoying this? You are no saint after all.'

Loki smiled teasingly, but not without a certain affection.

Tony stayed expressionless though, just looking at him.

Loki took a deep breath and broke away, aiming for the bed.

'Let us have some sleep. It's late.'

Later that night Loki was woken from his slumber by a quivering sensation right next to him. Suddenly alert he rolled over and found the scepter vibrating with energy.

Suspiciously he reached for the staff und began to trace for a cause.

The impression was familiar even. Somewhere in this realm a portal had been opened. And it wasn't of Chitauri origin. In fact it was inferior and barely stable. But something - or someone - arrived.

Loki knew, it could only mean one thing. Thor was coming.

And he couldn't hold back a gentle smile. Now the Avengers truly would be united.

Three more days passed and two more facilities fell before S.H.I.E.L.D. finally made its move.

Fury had chosen a rather remote and already deserted laboratory for his counterstrike and sent no additional forces other than the five available Avengers to intercept Loki's schemes.

Here they were. Thor, Captain America, the Hulk, Hawkeye and the Black Widow, united to face their defeat.

Accompanied by the Iron Man, Loki approached them confidently, reading the expressions on their faces with relish. Mainly there was disdain, mixed with hate and anger. Some showed slight tendencies of fear even.

Thor however was the most tense of all. His face was a vortex of emotions, ranging from hope to pain to wrath.

Loki smiled contentedly and decided to savor this precious moment a little longer.

'I did not think you would make it, brother, but I'm glad to welcome you to my final stand as well.'

Thor trembled in rage and took a step forward.

'Stop this immediately, Loki, while you still can. Free the Man of Iron and abandon your fancy intentions, I beg of you.'

Loki felt amused.

'You're begging, brother?' he asked scornfully. 'Why not kneel then?'

'Loki...' Thor came another step closer.

'Enough!' Loki brought him to a halt with an angry gesture. 'There is nothing you can do to stop me. You will all die here and now.'

He raised the scepter and without warning shot a blue energy discharge at the Avengers.

The five heroes scattered immediately and took their chance to engage, while the Iron Man already lifted off and started his attack from above.

The green giant was the first to reach Loki, right after a well aimed arrow launched by Hawkeye, but Loki avoided both easily by shifting himself through dimensions and throwing a series of energy charged strikes against the approaching Captain and agent.

The disruptions bounced off of the Captain's held up shield though, protecting Romanoff until they were close enough to join the fight.

Loki shifted, dodged and got to place one hit after another holding his adversaries off, so it took him a while until he realized that Thor was missing.

He managed to clear some space and kept a quick eye out for the god of thunder, finding him up in the air embroiled in fierce single combat with the Iron Man.

Thor fought like a berserker thrusting down Mjölnir without any restraint and hit by hit wrecked the golden-red armor which was protecting Tony.

That moment Loki finally saw through the Avenger's tactic.

The other four were stalling him, while Thor was to take out his aide.

Cold anger arose within him and Loki decided it was time to give them all a little glimpse of one of his carefully prepared aces.

So he called on the power of the Tesseract, opened the portals and summoned fifteen of his icy warriors, all of them armed to the teeth with Tony's developed weapons.

Yet before one of them was able to fire a single shot a blinding lightning struck from the heavens, drove right into the Iron Man and knocked him out of action.

Tony fell and crashed to the ground heavily, remaining immobile, while Thor landed next to him and attempted to heave the motionless body over his shoulder.

And something else had happened. Suddenly Loki couldn't feel Tony anymore, though he knew he hadn't lost control over him, but the connection was cut somehow.

Loki got hit by a very alarming thought. They would take away Tony!

'What are you waiting for?' he roared furiously at the still stunned Frost Giants and pointed at Thor. 'Attack!'

The blue warriors obeyed immediately, aimed their weapons and opened heavy fire at the god of thunder, which never was to reach him though, since the four Avengers suddenly ceased their assault, broke away and formed a line of defense protecting Thor and his valuable load.

Ahead of everyone Captain America got in the way fending off the bombardment with his unbreakable shield, while the Hulk happily engaged close combat with the Jötuns and Hawkeye started launching one perfectly aimed shot after another at Loki all of a sudden to keep him occupied with evading.

All Loki cared for though was Thor who was taking away Tony, feeling a vast and terrifying vacancy opening within.

'No!', he raged in blind wrath. 'You won't leave me! You won't betray me! I won't allow it! Not you!'

He didn't hear the approaching howl anymore, didn't want to be aware of the urgent sense of danger until it was too late.

Loki barely managed to escape the devastating impact of the multiple missiles launched at his position, slipping into another reality right at the very last moment, just to recover himself abandoned and alone.

Again.


	5. Chapter 5

Tony finally broke free and jerked awake with a deeply shocked gasp, trying to focus on his surroundings and fit them into his troubled perception.

Something terrible had happened. Danger. Death. Fear. Defeat. Humiliation.

The concerned faces staring down at him were familiar though and granted him a touch of relief.

There was Pepper sitting right next to him and looking more shaken than anyone else present, Director Fury furrowing his brows behind her, Steve opposite of them, frowning with a gloomy countenance, Banner with his arms crossed, Thor at the end of the bed and even Barton, Romanoff and Hill watching him with anticipation from near the door. And they were accompanied by a woman Tony only knew from pictures as Jane Foster.

'Is this my funeral or why the long faces?' he wondered, still trying to shake off the shadows which grasped for his mind.

'You're lucky; it's not,' Fury responded gravely.

Tony managed to focus on the dark-skinned man.

'What happened?' he asked wearily, already recalling the recent occurrences.

There had been Loki capturing him and imprisoning his mind, making him obey, destroy and kill. And in the end there was a flashing light taking him out.

'I remember someone zapping me.' Tony fixed a pair of presuming eyes on the suddenly embarrassed looking Thor. 'Did you zap me?'

'Many apologies, Man of Iron, but your spectre companion deemed this the only way to render your armour out of commission.'

'Indeed, sir,' Jarvis's voice sounded from somewhere nearby all of a sudden, 'I estimated a positive lightning charged by the god of thunder himself could generate an electromagnetic pulse strong enough to overload the circuits of the suit and disable its function.'

'And you couldn't come up with a more gentle way than conducting 300,000 amperes through my body?' Tony complained.

'It's always a pleasure to be of service, sir.' Jarvis answered with dry sarcasm, while Thor seemed to feel even more uncomfortable.

'What is he even doing here?' Tony demanded to know, in turns facing Pepper and Fury.

'That was me,' Pepper finally getting rid of her continued bafflement, rashly explained. 'After you had gone... rogue, Director Fury contacted me. I took the next flight back and set up Jarvis's backup here on an independent server. Since then he was working out a method to revoke whatever Loki had done to you.'

Tony felt a frosty shiver running down his spine remembering Loki's overwhelming presence.

'What has he done to me then?' he asked apprehensively.

'You don't know?' Fury tossed in a wondering look.

Jarvis already resolved the matter though.

'It appears Loki somehow managed to manipulate the molecular structure of the core element powering your chest piece. Technically you have been poisoned, sir.'

Tony didn't feel the need to give that fact a second thought for now and focused on another of the many questions buzzing through his head.

'And what is he doing here?' He pointed at the tall, blonde Norse god still standing by his bed and looking embarrassed. 'I thought you were stuck in Asgard.'

Thor's face brightened up instantly.

'I was able to return thanks to Jane's relentless efforts.' He gave the woman behind him an approving smile. 'She succeeded in creating her one-rock-flower-bridge.'

'I told you it's called the Einstein-Rosen Bridge,' she corrected him slightly annoyed and stepped forward to charmingly introduce herself to Tony. 'Hi, I'm Jane Foster. It's nice to meet you. I've always admired your work.'

'Thank you,' Tony adopted her allure by habit. 'May I say the same about you? Your papers on analogue gravity were quite astonishing, not to mention the whole Foster Theory.'

She blushed slightly and couldn't hold back a silly smile, when Tony suddenly noticed Pepper stiffening in her chair.

Right. Women...

'Gentlemen,' Fury raised his voice rescuing Tony, then stopped and turned to Jane with a pardoning nod, '... and women, I don't think this is the right time for flattery.'

He faced Tony again, eyeing him sternly.

'Do you remember anything about what happened to you?'

Tony's short grace of high spirits got washed away by a new wave of uneasiness. In fact he remembered everything.

The grim glance he exchanged with Fury was answer enough and everyone present went silent for a moment. Except for Barton, who shifted uncomfortably in the back.

Eventually the Director took a deep breath.

'Alright, we need to debrief you,' he demanded, then continued more gently. 'But that can wait until tomorrow. You are back and I suggest you rest for now.'

He beckoned all of them out of the room with a resolute gesture, to which they eventually responded one after another. Barton, Romanoff and Hill were the first to leave, followed by a pensive Banner. Steve hesitated for a moment though giving the impression he wanted to say something, but remained silent and finally joined the others. Thor also wavered unable to take his pair of sorrowful eyes off Tony, until Jane gently put a hand on his arm and dragged him outside.

'I'll stay,' Pepper declared regardless, remaining on her chair, and Fury gave his approval, before he withdrew and closed the door behind himself.

Obvious concern grew back on Pepper's face and she shyly reached out for Tony's hand, pressing his fingers in caring comfort.

'Are you really...'

'Yes, I'm fine,' Tony cut in reassuringly.

'... ok? I mean, it must have been...'

'Totally fine. Look.' Tony calmingly returned the squeeze.

'... terrible.'

A moment of silence passed while they exchanged a long and deep gaze into each other's eyes.

'I was worried,' she finally said.

'I know. I'm sorry.'

She sighed and forced a relieved smile on her lips.

'Actually, you know what,' Tony threw in another thought, 'I'm starving. Could you possibly fetch me a huge pizza somewhere? I mean extraordinarily huge, with extra cheese, extra...'

'But I was going to...' she objected unwillingly.

'... pepperoni.' Tony gave her his most appealing look. 'Is it too much of a favor to ask? Because I really could do with a...'

'Alright,' she agreed yielding.

'... bite.'

'I'll go.'

She rose from the chair, shook her head, smiling, and turned away to carry out the errand.

'Extra large, extra cheese, extra pepperoni,' Tony reminded her again. 'And while you're at it, a box of doughnuts would be magnificent too. Thank you.'

She didn't respond anymore, just stepped outside and closed the door behind her.

Tony let one minute pass by, two, three...

Then he finally gave in to the turmoil and terror that was boiling deep within him all along.

He started to tremble all over, gasped for breath, clenched his fists and grit his teeth, while he faced the horrid memories recurring.

The sensation of being helplessly imprisoned, subdued, toyed with and willfully forced to murder and betray.

And that wasn't even the worst. The vast emptiness which was left behind turned out to be much more tormenting. Suddenly something was missing. Something important.

Tony instinctively reached out for his chest, for the place the arc reactor was held and clawed his fingers around it. Right there, where Loki used to touch it so many times.

Tony rolled over, curling up and crying out in silence.

The melon taste was gone. And he craved for it.

Sleep barely came that night. Tony tossed about for hours, trying to cope with all the bewildering memories, impressions and feelings, until exhaustion finally prevailed.

He was woken up around afternoon when Hill entered the room turning the lights on.

'You are awake? Good. We have a situation and need you.'

Tony squinted against the sudden brightness and threw a discontented look at her.

'Well, yeah, I'll take my breakfast with sunny eggs, crispy bacon and fresh orange juice, please.'

'No time for that,' she disappointingly didn't defer to Tony's teasing. 'You can grab a bite on the way.'

'Thought so,' Tony gave in.

'Fresh clothes are there,' she pointed at a chair nearby. 'And hurry.'

With that she left and Tony forced himself reluctantly out of the bed, composing himself for a moment, and then slipped into jeans and t-shirt apparently brought by Pepper. He wasn't exactly delighted at the thought of running all over his experiences again.

Hill was waiting outside and led him through the hallways without a word and around a few corners to a brightly lit and busy command center, where on a landing above the omnipresent activity Fury and the other five Avengers were already gathered.

Six pairs of keen eyes met him when he entered and hesitantly lowered himself on the last remaining free chair.

'Alright,' Fury finally raised his voice. 'I think you all are already aware that we are facing a serious situation, people. Loki has returned and is threatening our world with war again. And he seems to be even more ambitious than before.'

He crossed his hands behind his back and began to pace up and down.

'Today at 1200 hours, not quite half an hour ago, he resorted to using official channels in order to announce that he has at least three nuclear warheads targeting the center of New York City. At this very point he is holding the entire population hostage until his demands are fulfilled.'

'What are his demands then?' Steve threw in, even though it wasn't hard to guess at this point.

Tony, however, knew with certainty already.

'Dominion,' Fury stopped and fixed his eye grimly on Rogers.

Steve's expression hardened and he turned away in repulsion.

Tony on the other hand felt even more uncomfortable; for some reason, he couldn't fully concur with Steve's disgust anymore.

'Loki has given us twenty-four hours to decide, which leaves us twenty-four hours to prepare a preventive strike,' Fury resumed and then focused on Tony. 'And first of all I'd like to know how he was even able to pull off this move.'

Tony cleared his throat unpleasantly.

'Yeah, you can blame that one on me. I got him an invitation to Secretary Arden's reception last week, where he compromised everyone present. Worldwide military big-shots mainly. Including the Secretary of Defense himself.'

Hearing that news Fury grit his teeth in helpless wrath.

'So Loki does have half the globe's nuclear weaponry under his control?' he requested confirmation and Tony just nodded silently.

'And that's not the end of it,' Banner suddenly threw in, rendering Tony's guilt negligible for a short moment. 'There were these heavy armed, big blue warriors appearing last time. These were different from the ones before. Does he command a new army?'

'They are Frost Giants,' Thor shared his expertise. 'Jötuns. They have been Asgard's as well as Midgard's enemies since before even my time. Loki appears to have made a pact with them.'

Thor stopped for a second and Tony was sure he saw a touch of pain flicker over his face.

'Their powerful weapons, however, are unknown to me,' Thor concluded finally.

Tony knew it was time to put all his bad cards on the table.

'That you can blame on me too,' he confessed, already feeling Fury's sharp eye pinning him down.

He looked up, read his thoughts and nodded.

'Yes, those are weapons based on the Phase 2 schematics.'

Generally alarmed silence arose, but Tony found himself in slight revolt. Was it wrong to be at least a bit proud of his achievement?

'So, you have built him an arsenal?' Fury wanted to know.

'Yes,' Tony admitted, despite feeling defiant. 'But maybe you can explain to me why five of the S.H.I.E.L.D. facilities Loki attacked were developing the very same?'

Fury's face hardened, while Tony's implied accusation caused some mistrust within the others as well.

Except for Steve, who all of a sudden turned angry.

'What, are you trying to defend Loki's actions now?' he blamed Tony resentfully.

'Of course I'm not,' Tony declined, outraged himself. 'I just want to be clear about this. After all, those facilities drew Loki's attention in the first place.'

'I had no idea about those sites,' Fury ended the quarrel with a grim voice and everybody stared at him in odd astonishment.

'Even as director I am just an executive after all,' he explained himself and left it at that, before he sighed and returned to the topic. 'The big question is: what do we do about Loki?'

Saying so, he fixated on Tony, as if hoping he could come up with some great plan.

It was Banner though who threw in a first thought.

'What about his whereabouts?'

'We don't know,' Fury responded. 'The Stark Tower is deserted. I've already sent Agent Barton and Agent Romanoff to check.'

'He is using the power of the Tesseract,' Thor remarked grimly. 'He could be anywhere.'

'No,' Tony objected instantly. 'He's nearby. He wants to witness his triumph in person.'

A few seconds of pondering silence passed by until Banner raised the next question.

'What do we know about his new army? How well are they armed?'

Tony quickly did the math and wasn't too comfortable with the outcome.

'By now Loki might have managed to ship over about 700 weapons. That's enough firepower to take out the entire city even without the warheads.'

'And they are fierce warriors in combat,' Thor added angrily.

'But they are vulnerable,' Steve noted, flicking his eyes over to Banner, who pretended to be unaware.

'What about the people Loki has turned?' Fury wanted to know. 'Can anything be done about their condition?'

Tony thought for a moment, and then shook his head.

'I don't think that's a good idea. They are completely enslaved by him and if we intercepted they would do anything to carry out his will.'

'So we have no other choice than taking out Loki directly somehow and stripping him off his power,' Fury concluded frowning grimly.

'Which we can't even attempt to do until we know where he is hiding,' Romanoff pointed out the other's obvious thoughts.

A veil of desperate silence fell over the table, engulfing them all.

Tony found he really didn't like their odds. At this point the choice was either capitulation or death. And he was highly averse to both.

'How well are our forces prepared by now? And where are we anyway?' He threw a scanning look around, making sure he didn't know this place.

'We are stationed at a S.H.I.E.L.D. base on Long Island,' Fury informed him. 'The Helicarrier is receiving its final repairs here and will be operational in approximately fifteen hours. Up until then our full forces will have gathered as well.'

'So we don't even have much time left once we're finally ready for action,' Tony realized and Fury nodded.

'Sir!' Hill's sudden and excited voice startled them all while she stormed up the stairs approaching, before she remembered her profession and calmed herself, duly straightening in front of the director. 'We found him.'

Fury lifted his brow in surprise, mirroring everyone's confusion.

'He has concealed himself at Hotel Elysée, Manhattan,' Hill continued. 'We tracked a few leads on strange behavior among the staff and tapped into the security system. Apparently he has taken over every single employee and guest residing there.'

'Coward!' Steve spat out in disgust. 'Hiding behind innocents!'

Again, Tony couldn't fully agree with Steve's strong repulsion. Loki's actions were cowardly, yes, but they were just as clever. And desperate since he was now robbed of Tony's support.

Somewhere inside him a bittersweet pain rekindled and he longed for the taste of melon once more. Damn it, was he actually rooting for Loki?

'Alright, people,' Fury raised his voice again. 'I think you know what to do. Get yourself ready and prepared. We'll attack tomorrow at dawn.'


	6. Chapter 6

For the next eight hours, Tony buried himself in patching up the damage Thor had caused to the Mark VI suit, hoping to focus his troubled thoughts on the task and failing.

He just couldn't shake off the memory - no, the whole sensation - of Loki's presence within his mind, finding his imagination wandering back to him over and over again.

Back to his eyes, his voice, his nearness, his affection, his trust, his shared feelings. And somehow Tony felt like he was betraying him.

Eventually, Tony declared repairs for impossible without proper installations, dropped the attempt and decided to use the Mark VIII that Barton and Romanoff had brought from the Stark Tower in the upcoming battle.

He was just having his third Scotch, sitting in the hangar and staring at the red and golden Iron Man suit which was getting an upload of Jarvis's software, when he heard footsteps approaching and glimpsed over his shoulder to see Thor warily coming over.

'May I keep you company?' he asked attentively.

Tony nodded his consent and the Norse god lowered himself right next to him, resorting to a long irritating silence.

'How was he?' he finally spoke, coarse-voiced.

Tony didn't have to ask. He knew who Thor was talking about. The very same person Tony himself couldn't stop thinking about.

'Angry,' he answered, remembering Loki's temper and turmoil reflected within him. 'Hurt. Lonely.'

Thor clenched his fists and trembled in helpless rage.

'This is all my fault,' he blamed himself.

Tony remained silent, listening.

'I was such a fool taking him for granted,' Thor continued and raised his head to stare into the distance, a pained expression on his face. 'He was always by my side, supporting, loving, in spite of his every grudge. But all I ever saw was myself. And the day he discovered himself, he had to face it alone. Because of me and my stupid pride.'

Tony watched the tall god cringing in self-reproach again and, even though he didn't fully understand what he was talking about, Tony really felt for the guy.

'Whatever has happened in the past, I'm sure it's not your fault alone. Loki chose his way by himself, after all.'

Thor calmed down a bit, but kept quiet while Tony realized that he indeed didn't know anything. When merged with Loki's mind, he had only shared his feelings, but not his thoughts, never mind his history.

'Last time you were saying Loki is your adopted brother,' Tony launched his interest. 'What is that supposed to mean?'

Thor hesitated a moment, then took a deep breath and began to explain.

So Tony learned about the god's coronation ceremony and how it was interrupted by a few intruding Frost Giants. How he defied his father's will and led his friends, including Loki, to Jötunheim. There, Loki must have found out about his origin. Thor was banned to Earth afterwards and Loki had faced the Allfather to learn the truth. He was of Jötun blood, son of their king Laufey, abandoned and taken in by Odin while conquering the Realm of Cold and Darkness.

Thor fell silent again while Tony tried to imagine all of this. No wonder Loki strove to prove himself so anxiously.

'And do you still love him?' Tony suddenly found himself asking, already wondering why the moment after.

Thor startled for a second, thinking, then nodded resolutely.

'Yes. No matter the blood, he is still my brother.'

'Then I think you should hold on to that belief,' Tony heard himself saying. 'Maybe Loki will believe it one day too.'

Thor thought a moment about his words, then gave a barely noticeable nod, obviously still in doubt.

Tony, however, found a piece of truth within those thoughts and made a decision.

'You know what,' he addressed Thor concluding, 'it's getting late. We should get some rest.'

Thor gave him a baffled look at the sudden change of topic, but agreed shortly.

'Yes, you are right. Thank you.'

His eyes reflected true gratitude when he rose and respectfully lowered his head.

'I wish you a sound night,' he attempted to turn away, but stopped again and glanced back at Tony. 'I'm... deeply sorry for what Loki has done to you.'

His face flinched in pain, then he broke away and left the hangar in silence.

Tony's eyes followed him walking out and he had to swallow hard to stifle the tremor that was rising from within.

What Loki had done to him; it might be more than he preferred. And he knew one thing. He couldn't go into battle in a few hours without assurance.

So he rose from his place, activated the engines remotely and entered the Iron Man suit, powering up.

'Incoming call, sir,' Jarvis informed Tony and put the transmission through of his own accord.

'Stark? What are you doing? Return to base immediately!' Fury's voice sounded angry for obvious reasons. 'Stark? Do you copy? Stark?!'

'Terminate,' Tony ordered and the speakers went mute.

'Sir, if I might note, I don't think this is one of your best ideas either,' Jarvis added considerately.

'Thank you, Jarvis, noted,' Tony replied impassively. 'But I know exactly what I'm doing.'

'Yes, you always do,' Jarvis stated his skepticism, but left it with that.

Actually, Tony was lying. He had absolutely no idea why he was already flying low over Queens, heading right towards midtown Manhattan to meet with a guy who was supposed to be his enemy.

It took him less than fifteen minutes to follow the route Jarvis had calculated and arrive at the Elysée Hotel. Tony assumed the god would naturally be residing in the Presidential Suite, not to mention that it was the only suite with a balcony.

And he was right. Hovering above the window, Tony spotted the blue glow of Loki's scepter within the otherwise darkened room.

He felt his fear resurfacing, but drove it back and resolutely took his landing on the terrace.

Regardless of the metallic clang the suit caused on the flagged ground, there was no movement to detect inside, other than the airy curtains waving in a warm summer breeze. Even the suit's sensors couldn't find any sign of life. There was still the exposing shine of the scepter though. Loki would never abandon it, so he had to be nearby somewhere.

Tony took a deep breath, opened the suit and stepped out, catching a glimpse over the balustrade, several worrisome floors below at 54th street.

'Jarvis, stay on alert,' he made sure. 'Just in case I get defenestrated again.'

Then, he turned his back on the city and prepared himself to face Loki.

He covered the distance to the window, reached out his hands apprehensively to part the curtains and entered the suite, just to freeze again the next moment.

Faint moonlight fell through the gauze veils right upon Loki, who sat only three steps away on the edge of a huge bed covered in soft brown and white fur, loosely holding the scepter between his knees and keeping his eyes fixed on the pulsing blue light.

'Why have you come?' he asked in a weary voice, before he finally pointed an expectant look at Tony.

Tony, caught in surprise, heart pounding and still not knowing how to answer that particular question, went with the first thought that came to his mind.

'S.H.I.E.L.D.'s going to attack at dawn. They'll use aerosols to put out the people in the hotel and then they're coming for you.'

Exactly why did he just reveal that confidential information?

'And you're here to deliberately backstab your allies?' Loki asked provokingly.

'No,' Tony brought himself to mind.

'No,' the god affirmed, grimly nodding, and rose from the bed, throwing a displeased look at him, before he restlessly paced up and down once, then stopped and turned his head, facing Tony again.

'Then why?' he demanded to know.

And, captivated by Loki's burning green eyes, Tony finally realized what he needed to say.

'What you have done to me,' he began, growing more and more angry with every word, 'trapping me, forcing me, violating me... it is the most despicable and indefensible thing anyone has ever done to me.'

'So what?' Loki defied contemptuously. 'I won't ask your forgiveness if that's what you're here for.'

'I know,' Tony was well aware.

Loki grit his teeth in silent rage all of a sudden, disappeared the very next moment and materialized right in front of Tony to reach out for his chest and clench his fingers around the glowing reactor.

'I could do the same to you over and over again whenever it pleases me,' he hissed, trembling.

'I know,' Tony didn't fight back at all, though he truly did fear Loki might carry out his threat.

But there was no green light flashing, no change, no taking possession. Instead, Loki buried his hand in Tony's shirt and slammed him violently into the wall behind, driving the breath out of his lungs.

'Then tell me why you're here!' he yelled shaking with suppressed fury.

And, by looking into his hungering gaze, Tony finally began to accept.

'Because there is something else,' he admitted, quivering himself, but already reaching out for the collar of Loki's cloak, grasping the fine leather.

'Because ever since you left... there is... something...'

Loki's eyes suddenly widened in anxiety and he flinched back, barely noticeable, but it was enough for Tony to react.

At a moment's notice he let go of all logic and instinctively dragged the god in to seize his lips.

Caught in complete surprise Loki didn't resist, even let him enter, before all of sudden he began to return Tony's advances, fiercely pushing him against the wall and voraciously kissing, biting and invading himself.

Tony felt an overwhelming heat rushing through his body, consuming him from inside and denying every remaining sense of restraint, while they tasted each other to the utmost extent. And indeed, there was an irresistible flavor of melon to experience.

Deeply craving for more, Tony hauled Loki over to the bed, pushed him down and was already on top of him, when the god suddenly stopped and glared up at him with burning eyes.

'Don't you dare try to seduce me,' he snarled repellently and in the blink of an eye rolled Tony over, reversing their posture. 'I am still your king. Never forget that.'

Tony didn't oppose and gave in, surrendering. There was no room for reason anymore. And so he let the god take over.

When Tony regained consciousness he found himself lying between layers of smooth fur with Loki right by his side, one arm possessively stretched over his chest and mistaking his shoulder for a pillow.

Tony remembered instantly. These past few hours they had passionately shared intimacies Tony never would have thought about. In fact, he couldn't remember that clearly at all since everything after his second climax was a little blurry. He still could feel the excitement though, as well as Loki's overwhelming presence within.

The thought alone bore new heat spreading through his veins and the bare, warm body embracing Tony didn't avert the uprising desire at all.

He took another glimpse at the peacefully resting god by his side and decided to let him sleep. Seeing him like this reminded Tony of their shared nights at the Stark Tower, when Loki used to calmly fall asleep next to him.

Yet only a few minutes passed by, before the rhythm of Loki's breathing changed and fitfully deepened. He remained motionless though, but Tony could see his eyes opening, staring into distance.

'The sun is rising,' Loki finally noticed, reluctant, but uncoiling himself out of Tony's arm the next moment and sitting up. 'Midsummer Night's Dream is over.'

He remained a short while, only presenting Tony his back, before he threw a taunting smile over his shoulder.

'And there is an assault waiting for me, that we both have to get prepared for, isn't there?'

Loki's mockery caused a sudden stroke of pain, hitting Tony. That was not what he wanted.

He didn't hold him back though, when the god got up and began to put his clothes on. He knew it was pointless. However...

'Does it really have to be this way?'

Loki paused, avoiding him once more when he answered.

'It is too late for me to turn back already,' he confided, then fell silent again, not moving an inch.

'But I finally learned what makes you Midgardians, you humans, so special,' he continued, still hesitating to face Tony. 'It's passion.'

Then he threw the coat over his shoulders and picked up the scepter where he had dropped it, before he eventually set his eyes on Tony one last time, granting him a sorrowful smile.

'I will see you on the battlefield, Tony Stark.'

And with that, he vanished into thin air and parted with Tony, who was left behind with a freshly opening gap deep inside.

He understood he had found his assurance indeed. But he didn't approve.

Because longing for Loki was like having a loaded gun in his mouth and liking the taste of metal.


	7. Chapter 7

Loki stepped through the aether and entered his throne room in Jötunheim, instantly adjusting his body to the freezing temperatures of this realm.

'My Lord,' the Head of his guards greeted him, respectfully bowing.

'Gather the forces,' Loki ordered, ignoring all courtesy. 'We have to be ready as soon as possible.'

The Giant took the command without a word, just lowered his head again and left to carry out the task.

Loki watched him walk away for a second, then swallowed hard and turned to approach his crumbling throne. He needed to sit for a while. His knees were still shaking.

So he dropped on the cold, stony seat and buried his head in his hand.

_Why?_

Why did he give in? Why did he surrender? Why did that man have to taste so damn good?!

Loki couldn't help but remember. Their first merging, their second, their third... And with every detail his blood rushed through his veins more and more ferociously.

_Why?_

Loki clenched his fingers to a fist and violently slammed it down on the throne's armrest, shouting out, infuriated.

_No._

This would change nothing. It would mean nothing. It should not. It must not!

Because it only would lead him down the pitfall of sentiment, rendering him weak and vulnerable.

_No way!_

Loki tried to calm himself, taking one deep breath after another.

Indeed, it didn't change anything. There was no turning back. Loki had made his choice. He wanted everything. Nothing less.

Even if he had to kill the Iron Man for it.

And he had to, considering the outcome of this last, fateful night. Since Loki missed his chance to transform Tony again, giving in to his desire. Due to... what? Sentiment?

Because he had already felt torn apart when Tony was taken from him? Because he wished him back by his side? What was he hoping for? That the Iron Man would join his cause voluntarily?

Ridiculous! That, of course, was never going to happen.

_'Does it really have to be this way?'_

_Enough!_

Loki needed to focus; there was no time to waste.

As Tony had revealed S.H.I.E.L.D. intended to attack at dawn, and Loki was planning to welcome them with a devastating strike. He would eradicate the Avengers - all of them - and then take over Midgard, to prepare for whatever threat Thanos might present.

Though he was well aware that even dominating two realms might not suffice to withstand the forces of Titan's mad warlord.

Shivering, Loki recalled the swift sensation of terror the Other had bestowed upon him; he knew with certainty he would rather perish and take down both realms with him than let himself get caught by Thanos.

Loki hardened his heart and, with his thoughts finally fixating on the much more urgent matter, rose from his throne to check the state of his army. In addition, he already had a very special surprise for S.H.I.E.L.D. in mind, which needed to be arranged.

Still, somehow he wasn't able to fully shake off the haunting memory of Tony Stark. His intoxicating taste, his voluptuous voice and the heat of his body, burning up in passion - as well as his dark, piercing gaze, that seemed to follow Loki's every step.

The approaching shape of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s flying fortress clouded the eastern sky and blocked out the light of the rising sun, while Loki stood atop the hotel's roof, in full armor, and impatiently awaited their arrival.

Everything was set in motion and war inevitably was about to begin.

A gentle breeze rose, carrying the roaring sound of multiple nearing vehicles, before they came in sight rolling up the big, busy street, from left and right likewise.

A majority of the heavy, black troop transporters fell back and came to a halt halfway to stay behind, assemble a line of defense and haul away the many innocent civilians; meanwhile the others arrived in front of the hotel and spat out a unit of geared-up soldiers, headed by the Hawk and the Black Widow.

The commando didn't lose a second storming the entrance and Loki smiled in a thrill of anticipation for what was to come.

'This is the NYPD,' a mechanically amplified voice suddenly resounded. 'You have been surrounded. Cease your hostile actions and drop your weapons immediately - or we will open fire.'

Loki's grin broadened. He didn't even have to turn the police forces; a simple command to their President sufficed. The men holding the lobby were fully aware, believing they had to stop a terrorist attack.

'Drop your weapons!' the speaker demanded again, with anxiously growing urgency.

A few moments of silence followed, then there was a single bang, cracking through the quiet, and a heartbeat later an ear-piercing symphony of death ascended, composed of firing guns, screaming men and shattering glass.

Loki listened to the uproar with satisfaction. Now S.H.I.E.L.D.'s first wave was distracted by killing their own people and Fury was forced to send in more troops to stop the massacre somehow: right into Loki's trap.

Indeed, the forces left behind grew nervous already, yelling orders at each other and lining up to strike, when Loki spotted the loathsome stars and stripes of Captain America among the soldiers, stepping out in front of them and resolutely taking command.

The other Avengers were still nowhere to be found, least of all the Iron Man, and Loki began to wonder when and how they would have to encounter each other again, feeling somewhat restless about it.

Then the troops began to march, closing in from east and west, led by Captain America holding up his shield in front of him like a beacon of hope.

Impatiently, Loki waited and watched them approach while they were scanning the environment on high alert, until they finally reached the designated battlefield below.

In due course, Loki lifted the scepter up, concentrated his will into it and called on its power.

At the same moment, about a hundred portals opened simultaneously, releasing up to three heavy armed Frost Giants each and bringing them in position on nearby roofs, balconies and right amidst the startled S.H.I.E.L.D. forces themselves.

This time the Jötuns opened fire immediately, not holding back in the least, wreaking havoc among the people, who instantly panicked at the sight of the grim Giants. Guns were shot randomly and without proper aim, barely causing harm to the aggressors, while the Captain desperately tried to fend off the greater part of the impacts. He couldn't protect all his men though and so the numbers of the defenders were dwindling rapidly with every blue gleaming energy discharge.

Only a few seconds had passed by, when suddenly an infuriated roar echoed up the street and the Hulk finally came into sight, jumping from building to building and tearing through the Jötun army in mindless rage.

Yet, before Loki got the chance to unleash the special arrangement he had prepared for the green beast, he could sense a very familiar disturbance within the air and already glimpsed a shadow quickly approaching from the eastern sky.

Loki killed the illusion of himself right when Thor dropped out of the heavens and was about to smash Mjölnir down at it, letting him create a grave crack in the hotel's roof instead.

'You are far too predictable, brother,' Loki taunted, deeply amused, and watched Thor shaking off his confusion, spinning around and facing him with burning eyes.

'Lookiiiii,' he growled, ridden by barely controlled wrath and already taking up an offensive stance.

Loki smiled cruelly. Good, Thor was utterly enraged, at last, and would stop his pathetic whining and begging for once.

'Let me demonstrate how a surprise is properly made,' Loki continued, mocking, and, without giving away any indication, called on the Tesseract again.

Three new portals opened nearby: bigger than the earlier ones, much bigger.

And before Thor was able to realize the upcoming danger, a pair of sharp fanged jaws broke through the gate and snarled aggressively at the startled god of thunder.

Thor hesitated just one moment too long to parry the attack, when the Frost Beast, claws ahead, jumped at him and snatched him off the roof, while five more of the giant creatures followed, zealously climbing down the hotel façade and joining the battle.

Just as predicted, the Beasts' sudden arrival also drew the Hulk's attention right away, causing him to cease his current assault and engage the far more challenging opponents in a fierce battle.

Being left alone again, Loki made a step towards the edge of the roof to check on the progress of war below, when he finally heard the long-anticipated roar of ignited jets approaching.

His heart skipped a beat, just to pound even more frantically the next moment, while the shiny red and golden armor of the Iron Man came in sight, soaring up from the urban canyon right in front of him.

For what seemed like an eternity they just stared at each other; Loki motionless, in tensed anticipation, and his fated contrary, eyes grimly gleaming, but overall impenetrable.

'So, it's just us,' Tony's distorted voice eventually noted.

Loki couldn't help but smile, knowingly remembering the man inside the suit.

'Isn't that what you wanted?' he teased. 'Considering your very late appearance.'

'I told you, I'll stop you,' Tony slowly closed in and took his landing on the roof, only a few steps apart. 'No matter what.'

'So you did,' Loki confirmed, backing away warily and already pointing the scepter at the Iron Man, yet smirking. 'Make your move, Full Metal Jacket.'

Time froze for the blink of an eye and, somehow this instant, Loki regretted he wasn't able to see Tony's face. He knew, he was smiling. Even if it was just for one brief moment.

Then, the Iron Man raised both of his arms, targeting Loki and charging the engines. A high pitched hum accompanied the blazing light building up in Tony's palms, before he finally triggered the first shot.

Loki deflected the energy with his scepter, as the Iron Man already leapt forward, coming into close quarters and trying to get a hold of the glowing staff.

Avoiding his grip just in time, Loki bent dimensions and reappeared in Tony's back, but, obviously, the human had learned this trick by now and so he spun around to welcome Loki with a heavy blow of his armored arm.

Sudden pain exploded in Loki's head and he felt his helmet fall off, while he was swept off his feet and, seconds later, gravely crashed to the ground.

It took him a moment to clear his sight and glance up at Tony threateningly planting himself right in front of him.

'Not bad,' he admitted, wiping a drop of blood from his lip. 'Yet, not good enough either.'

Loki shifted again, one time, two times, three, then placed a hit himself, throwing the Iron Man off balance and firing an energy discharge at him, which he only escaped by igniting the thrusters and hovering up.

Still in motion, the heavy suit dropped back onto Loki, dodged a well aimed blow and powered up the hand blasters once more, while Loki shifted through reality and found an opening.

The blue energy struck the Iron Man right into his side, causing sparks and driving the armor back a few steps.

Tony didn't waste any time though, quickly regained control and closed in again, repulsors pitching up.

Loki dodged, shifted, pranced, trying to find another opening and pierce the very skilled defense of the Iron Man; whereas Tony blocked, spun and charged to score a hit himself, until they finally came to a deadlock, facing each other.

Loki's scepter pointed right between the Iron Man's eyes, while he could feel the metallic hand resting on his chest, right upon his heart, powering up.

Yet, Tony hesitated to trigger the crucial blast; same as Loki, finding himself in faltering confusion all of a sudden.

Why did he stop? Why did he waver to finish this once and for all? The opportunity was perfect.

_Just kill him!_

Then something else happened.

Loki felt a disturbing vibration emanating from the scepter, growing stronger and more powerful every moment. And he knew this sensation terrifyingly well.

Instinctively, Loki raised his eyes up to the sky above the city of New York and found his fears confirmed by staring right into the enormous portal opening that very moment.

'Damn,' escaped his trembling lips, while pure horror made his blood run cold.


	8. Chapter 8

'Loki?' Tony addressed him with an anxious sense of foreboding in his voice, following his glance up to the skies over Manhattan, New York, where the tremendous portal was opening right now.

'This isn't my doing,' Loki warded off any blame, though he knew exactly who was causing this sudden change of events.

They had come, way too soon: Thanos and his forces.

They had come to conquer Midgard as well as in search for him and the Tesseract. And they wouldn't stop before they had achieved both their goals.

'Then who...?' the Iron Man attempted to ask, facing Loki again; his palm was still resting on Loki's chest, covering his heart, and ready to trigger the repulsor.

An ear-shattering roar from above answered his suspended question, when one of the Chitauri war beasts broke through the opening, accompanied by hundreds of single warriors, swarming out like a flock of released birds.

'Damn,' escaped Tony, before he lowered his hand and took one, two steps back, watching the sky and already preparing to launch.

He didn't take off though.

Instead he fixated on Loki again, who still was frozen in terror of Thanos's arrival.

This wasn't supposed to happen yet. He wasn't ready - Midgard still out of his reach.

'What are you waiting for?' Tony's voice barely pierced Loki's troubled thoughts and, in confusion, he tore his eyes away from the sky to direct them towards the Iron Man.

Tony, however, resolutely returned to face Loki, grabbing for his arm and suddenly opening his visor.

'Loki, what are you waiting for?' he adjured, revealing his tense gaze and deepening Loki's irritation even more.

'What do you mean: what am I waiting for?'

'Don't you see?' The force of Tony's grip intensified to physical pain, while he pointed the other hand at the scattering Chitauri army.

Stupid question. Of course, Loki saw the disaster approaching.

'They are here for Earth as well as you and the Tesseract, right?' Tony already continued and Loki just nodded, still puzzled over what the other was getting at.

'And you are the one who happens to command the most powerful army around, not to mention half the world's defense systems. So, what are you waiting for?'

Tony firmly stressed every single word of his repeated question and, thus, it finally dawned on Loki.

'Are you asking for my help?' he figured, still in disbelief.

'Open your eyes, Loki,' Tony carried on insistently. 'This is your moment. You crave for greatness? Here it is. Right in front of you. Seize it. Be great, this once.'

And while the incoming alien army began their assault, buzzing and scrambling around, bringing new devastation over the city of New York, Loki wavered, penetrated by Tony's eager gaze.

Right: greatness. The only thing Loki had ever longed for, just within his reach and offered by the very man who had gained true greatness by giving up his business of destruction.

Could there possibly be another way, after all?

But at what cost?

Loki threw a scanning look around, considering the heavy ravage befalling this metropolis once again.

On the other hand, what good would another kingdom in ruins do him?

So, Loki made his decision, lifted the scepter up high and forced his will on it.

First, he commanded the Jötun army to cease their current assault, then he sent an order to the Earth officials enslaved to him, making them alter the course of the five nuclear missiles, ready to launch.

He knew, however, that he had to weaken the gate beforehand and, not mentioning the losses up to now, the numbers of his present troops were insufficient. He had to call in more - in fact, all of them.

While he prepared himself, concentrating, he eventually noticed the Iron Man turning away, charging up the repulsors and forcefully fending off any possible incoming threat.

Loki started for a second. Was Tony actually shielding him?

Yet, with the enemy closing in, he dropped the thought immediately and finally reached out to force his mind on the Tesseract as he had never done before. The struggle with its power was quite exhausting, but he succeeded in breaching the Cube's barriers and opened three hundred portals at once, commanding his army to encounter the Chitauri gate.

About seven hundred of Tony's constructed weapons fired at the sky simultaneously, tearing right through another of the Chitauri war beasts appearing and damaging the portal's integrity, whereat Loki sent the command to release the missiles.

He made the assault stop right when the fiery tails of the rockets came into sight, heading for the churned up space-time distortion; but before he was able ensure that at least one of them could acquire their target, a shadow fell over him all of a sudden, robbing him of his view.

'Loki! Watch out!'

A bright light exploded just in front of him and metallic sparks glistened as he got hit by something heavy and swept off his feet.

The following collision with the fragmented ground was painful, shoving a piece of debris right into his kidney, while the steel weight of the Iron Man suit drove the breath out of his lungs.

Then the world fell silent.

Puzzled, both of them raised their heads to throw a look around, and saw the enemy forces powerlessly drop out of the sky.

'Is it over? Please, tell me, it's over,' Tony's mechanical voice asked for assurance, eyes gleaming as they fixated on Loki underneath.

'It is over,' Loki confirmed, staring up to nothing else than thunderclouds forming where the gate was located only moments ago.

'Oh boy, that's relieving,' Tony let his head droop, while Loki took a moment and tried to process all of these very recent events, which had occurred between his serious intent to kill the Iron Man and playing his trump cards for a completely unrelated cause.

Did he really just risk everything he fought so hard for to save Midgard from its invaders? To protect himself? Or to answer Tony's... conviction?

'So, what now?' the Iron Man disrupted Loki's thoughts, facing him again.

'You tell me. You initiated this,' Loki complained and once more felt the unpleasant pain of a sharp edge jabbing his back at the same time. 'But, first of all, you could start with getting off of me. You are heavy, in case you haven't noticed.'

'Right, sorry,' Tony attempted to get up, but instantly winced in sudden pain.

'Ow!'

'Are you alright?' Loki heard himself asking, wondering why the same moment.

'Yeah, there's just something...' Tony straightened himself, twisting, '... dented.'

Then he opened the helmet and took it off completely, before he draw himself up to his feet and raised his eyes, filled with concern, up to the sky.

'They'll be back, won't they?'

'Yes,' Loki affirmed, finally freed, and got up all by himself. 'Even sooner than you desire, I assume, for they obviously discovered another way to create a portal.'

Tony threw a meaningful look over, penetrating Loki with these dark eyes again.

'Which puts us on the same terms. They pose a constant threat to you as well, if I'm not mistaken.'

He wasn't, and Loki already sensed where he was leading at.

'So, what do you propose?' he asked disdainfully. 'A truce?'

'An alliance,' a quick smile flickered over Tony's face, while Loki barely managed to believe his ears.

'You must have hit your head somewhere - pretty hard,' he attempted to turn away dismissively, yet Tony reached out for his arm straightaway, holding him back.

'Loki, you are well aware, that none of us stands a chance against these forces on our own. But together we could...'

Tony broke off all of a sudden, the words stuck in his throat, whereupon Loki didn't dare to face the Iron Man, fearing to find his own confusion reflected within the other's eyes.

Did the simple notion of 'together' just appeal to both of them?

'What I mean is,' Tony began anew, 'if we pool our resources, the odds of defeating this alien army - once and for all - would increase substantially.'

'And even if we succeed, then what?' Loki snapped, spun around and fixated Tony with a furious glare, shaking off his grip. 'Are you really willing to confide in me, so I may stab you in the back when you lose all importance to me?'

Tony didn't recede at all, keeping his determined expression.

'I'd dare to take that risk and worry about the afterwards, well, after.'

'Invoking my greatness again, I suppose?' Loki provoked contemptuously.

'Actually, I was addressing your survival instincts, but greatness is fine with me, too.'

Loki grew utterly confused about the human's recklessness.

Wasn't he concerned at all? About his world? About his friends? About himself?

Or did he really possess that much faith - that much conviction - things would work out somehow?

And Loki even started to consider Tony's ludicrous idea. An alliance with him and the Avengers to defeat Thanos might indeed come to his advantage.

There was but one major obstacle.

'You will never manage to convince Fury and the others of this,' Loki argued, still hesitating.

'That you can leave to me,' Tony assured, then lifted his brows expectantly. 'So, you're in?'

Loki wavered a few more seconds, though he could not deny the consistency of Tony's reasoning.

So he finally met the human's gaze to seal their pact.

'You must truly be out of your mind,' he noted, covertly approving.

A smile of amused relief flashed over Tony's lips, whereat he put on a dramatic air.

'Yeah, I keep hearing that.'

Then he threw a scrutinizing look around, eyeing the smoke-ridden, yet peaceful skyline of New York, before he stepped over to the end of the roof to check on the situation below.

'You know, it would take the edge off a bit, if you'd consider withdrawing your army,' he commented the sight, glimpsing back over his shoulder.

Loki remembered and, once again, shook off his confusion. He could imagine the scenery down there quite well - his Jötuns, deedless without new orders, versus S.H.I.E.L.D.'s forces, afraid to initiate further combat.

He bent the Tesseract's power again and sent the Frost Giants home to their icy realm.

Tony was right. If they were to convince the Avengers of an alliance, Loki had to appear as unthreatening as possible.

Tony supported his decision with a nod and returned, while the overall consuming silence suddenly got interrupted by the sound of rejoicing voices roaring up from the streets.

The humans were relieved. They didn't even consider the reasons nor the losses involved; they just appreciated the sole fact that they were to live a little longer.

And somehow Loki acknowledged their behavior. Maybe these people were less alien to him than he thought.

'I suggest I go alone, first, and inform the others of our... agreement,' Tony recommended and already put the helmet back on, before he pointed a cautioning finger at Loki. 'Don't do anything unnecessary.'

Then he took two steps of distance, ignited the thrusters and hovered up, to vanish over the edge of the building, leaving an irritated god behind.

Loki still didn't fathom how the Iron Man could be willing to take a gamble on everybody's lives by trusting him. But, he guessed, he was going to find out.

So he picked up the Horns of Mischief where they had fallen to the ground, put them on and shifted through dimensions to follow Tony.

'Stark, are you alright?' The concerned voice of the Captain was the first Loki heard seeping through the aether when he took position near the Iron Man, but only one doorstep away from Midgard's reality, waiting.

'I'm okay,' Tony assured, while Loki's view slowly cleared and revealed the fully assembled Avengers standing next to Fury and some of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s agents - altogether tattered, injured and exhausted.

'What happened?' the Man-out-of-Time wanted to know, throwing a significant look around. 'And where is Loki?'

'Ease down, fellas, no need to worry. Everything is fine,' Tony calmed the still anxious group and took the helmet off to face them. 'As you have certainly noticed, the Chitauri assault has been driven back for now. But, considering they aren't defeated yet, I thought we could use any help we can get. And so I found us a new ally.'

'What kind of an ally?' Fury cut in, eyeing the Iron Man suspiciously.

Tired of waiting, Loki decided this moment suitable to finally reveal himself, left the aether and entered the war-ravaged street in front of the hotel lobby, just a few steps behind Tony.

Becoming aware of his sudden appearance, everyone present flinched back immediately, causing Fury and the Hawk to point their weapons at him and the Captain to raise his shield, whereat Tony threw a look over his shoulder, realizing Loki, and rolled his eyes in annoyance.

'No-no-no-no-no,' he detained the heroes, defensively stretched out both of his arms and placed himself right between Loki and the Avengers. 'He's no threat to us.'

'You've got to be kidding me!' Fury snapped, not lowering his gun an inch and pointing right through Tony's head at Loki. 'He's supposed to be the ally?'

'Yes,' Tony affirmed with a nod.

'Stark's been compromised again,' Hawkeye deduced, grimly gritting his teeth. 'Permission to take out Loki, Sir?'

'Am I?' Tony didn't lose a second to cover up the distance to the tense agent, placing himself right in front of him and capturing his glare.

'Look me in the eyes and tell me that I'm not myself!' he challenged Barton, who just managed to withstand Tony's grave gaze for the length of a few heartbeats, before he pulled away.

'I know, what this looks like,' Tony released the Hawk, addressing them all again. 'But Reindeer Games here seriously offers his assistance in the fight against the Chitauri and their warlord.'

'And what makes you believe we can trust him?' Fury demanded to know, still unyieldingly targeting Loki's head.

'You are neither blind nor stupid. You all just witnessed that it was his doing that closed the portal and cut off the enemy forces. He even withdrew his own army.'

'Up until he has killed hundreds of innocent people by waging war - twice,' the Captain interjected, breaking his long, angry silence.

'He turned the NYPD against us,' Hawkeye added.

'He killed Coulson,' the Black Widow queued up, agitatedly trembling, while Banner and Thor stayed quiet, brooding, yet wary.

Tony fell silent for a moment and had to swallow hard, before he took a deep breath.

'Yes, he has,' he admitted. 'But then show me one of us who hasn't stained their hands with the blood of innocents, fighting to achieve something they believed in.'

His determined gaze slowly wandered from one to another, starting with Barton, to Romanoff, to Banner, even to Rogers and Thor, before he stopped at Fury - the very man, who brought them all together: a group of people, likewise blessed and cursed with special powers, eager to make some kind of a difference.

Nobody answered and Loki began to understand Tony's play. He was exploiting their guilt, comparing them to him.

And, somehow touched by Tony's words, Fury finally lowered his weapon.

'You must be seriously out of your mind,' the Director emphasized, lifting a brow suspiciously.

'Wait, you are not considering this alliance, are you?' Rogers threw in, disbelieving.

'No,' the Widow's quivering voice forestalled Fury's answer, her eyes wide in fear. 'This is wrong. This is just wrong. He is a trickster, a fraud, a liar. He will betray us all at a moment's notice.'

Loki felt slightly amused by her obvious terror, recalling their little chat back when he was imprisoned on the Helicarrier.

'Yes,' he agreed, smirking. 'That is what I tried to warn him about; he just wouldn't listen.'

He gestured at Tony, who turned around right away and threw him a sullen look.

'You shut up and behave! I'm sticking out my neck for you here.'

The Iron Man's daring rebuke caused some confusion among everyone present, especially when even Loki yielded reluctantly by shutting up indeed, recognizing Tony's point.

Tony, however, saved his credit and addressed his comrades again.

'Whatever the circumstances, we have a common enemy...'

'And you're implying that the enemy of my enemy is my friend?' Fury finally spoke up, cutting Tony off.

The Iron Man disregarded Fury's affront and just nodded quietly.

'Alright, before I embark on anything,' S.H.I.E.L.D.'s director at last holstered the weapon he had at the ready all along, 'I want to know your terms for this arrangement.'

He fixated his grim eye on Loki and met the god slightly surprised.

'Terms?' Loki hadn't thought of any, yet.

'Good,' Fury stressed out, 'then let me state mine.'

Since he was obviously awaiting a reaction, Loki eventually granted his permission.

'Continue.'

'You have a certain number of people under your thrall; release them - all of them.'

Loki weighed this demand and found it acceptable. By now his slaves had lost their value anyway.

So he gave a short nod, raised the scepter up and sent out a dismissing command in form of a blue wave, which rapidly spread out over the whole of New York City and far beyond.

The Avengers just startled in sudden surprise and apprehension when he already lowered the staff again and threw Fury a certifying look.

'Done.'

'Just like that?' the Director inquired, obviously doubtful.

'You may validate my compliance, if it soothes your mind,' Loki offered smugly.

'We will,' Fury declared, grim-faced, and indicated to one of his agents to carry out the order, before he resumed imposing his conditions.

'Furthermore, you will hand over the scepter along with the Tesseract and peacefully place yourself into our custody.'

'Denied,' Loki shook his head, slightly offended. 'Don't mistake me for a fool, Director. I'm willing to provide my knowledge and powers to assist your battle against Thanos, but the Tesseract stays with me. There is no bargaining regarding this matter. It is my only offer; take it or leave it.'

He let his eyes skim over the gathered heroes, who watched him in distrusting silence.

'None of you would be able to handle the Cube's force anyway,' he perorated contemptuously.

'Sir, we don't have to put up with his games,' Barton tried to dissuade again, still targeting Loki's head. 'He's just playing us.'

'Barton is right,' the Captain added. 'We don't need his support.'

'Oh?' Loki lifted a brow. 'You think you don't? Obviously, you have no idea what you are dealing with, yet. But I do, and I would be pleased to show you.'

He had already pointed the scepter at them in jest when he sensed the Hawk's tension growing, only barely restraining himself from sending the arrow off the string.

'Don't you dare make a wrong move,' he growled threateningly.

'Very well, archer,' Loki sneered, in triumphant confidence. 'Give me your best... shot.'

'Enough!' Fury's angered voice interrupted, sharp like the lash of a whip. 'Hold your fire, agent - both of you, actually.'

He bestowed every one of them with an angry gaze, before he took a deep breath.

'Alright, I see we have three voices against Stark's proposition, but two of you haven't spoken at all.'

Expectant, he fixated on Thor and Banner, one after another.

The scientist cleared his throat unpleasantly and seemed troubled.

'I'm... not sure, really. On the one hand, Loki just isn't trustworthy - no offense,' he pardoned himself to the god.

'None taken,' Loki replied, covertly amused.

'One the other hand,' Banner continued, 'Stark has made a crucial point earlier. I remember him believing in me - in the Hulk - against all odds. And he turned out to be right. Just as you did.'

He threw Fury a last meaningful look and fell silent again.

'I want to believe as well,' Thor stated, gave up his offensive stance and pointedly put the hammer away.

'Then it is up to me to decide?' the Director concluded with little enthusiasm.

The divided members of the Avengers exchanged uneasy glares, while Fury struggled for a decision.

'I still don't have any security you won't sell us out to the enemy the moment we turn our back on you,' he mentioned, assessing.

'That would be me,' Tony finally broke his long, observing silence. 'I'm your security. I'll take him back to Stark Tower and keep an eye on him.'

Overall bafflement followed Tony's unexpectedly self-addressed task.

Even Loki found himself in surprise, wondering why the Iron Man was so eager to take a stand for him.

No, it rather felt like he wanted to keep him... close?

'Don't be a fool, Stark,' Rogers was the first to speak up again. 'There is no way you can control him.'

'No,' Tony affirmed and took a long, appraising look at Loki, before he faced the Captain once more. 'But I don't want to control him - I want to trust him.'

A few more moments of silence passed, everyone dealing with mixed feelings, and even Loki felt a certain ache striking his guts.

'I still don't like the idea,' Fury eventually raised his voice. 'But the way I see it, we don't have a choice anyway. If we decline Loki's proposal, he'll just disappear and we'll be back to where we were. To keep him and the Tesseract in reach - even safe - under Stark's surveillance might be in all of our interest. Provided he agrees.'

Fixating his fierce eye on Loki, the Director obviously expected an answer.

'I agree,' Loki acknowledged, pondering the next moment why he didn't hesitate at all.

Did he really wish to see a 'together' happen?

Even if it was only for a short time?

Just to have a taste of it?

Just to feel?

The Director finally took a deep breath.

'Alright. Stark, take him with you. Don't let him out of your sight. But first,' he raised his head, eyeing the environment with little enthusiasm, 'we have to take care of this mess.'


End file.
